Draculauras Basic Tagebuch
Überschrift Band Einhundert-Tausend-Neunundneunzig...und dreiviertel Der 04.Tag im Juli Ein weiterer toller Tag um am Leben zu sein...okay, technisch gesehen ist es ein weiterer toller Tag um untot zu sein, jedenfalls ist es ein toller Tag und ich werde ihn genießen. Der 15.Tag im Juli Es regnet heute und dass bedeutet, dass ich nicht so viel Sonnencreme tragen muss wie sonst, außerdem möchte ich bei solch einem Wetter einen Spaziergang machen. Der 21.Tag im Juli Vater "überraschte" mich, indem er meine Schulkleidung für dieses Jahr kaufte. Ich liebe meinen Vater, aber man sollte meinen, dass er nach 1.599 Jahren mehr von Mode verstünde anstatt diesen Fischknochen-Korsetts und der schwarzen Samtkapuze. Zumindest verließ er mal das Haus, aber als er wieder zurück war, hatte er einen roten Farbspritzer auf dem Hemd. Ich hoffe inständig, dass er nicht die Angestellten des Bekleidungsgeschäftes gebissen hat. Das wäre ärgerlich und peinlich zugleich. Der 26.Tag im Juli Wir haben heute neue (menschliche) Nachbarn bekommen, die haben sich ganz schön merkwürdig verhalten, aber das liegt an meinem Vater - er wirkt auf Menschen einschüchternd...und auch auf Monstern, aber es scheint Mrs. Jekyll und ihren Sohn, Jackson Jekyll (der in meinem Alter ist) nicht zu stören. Nun, ich meine es fühlt sich nicht so an als wären wir im selben Alter aber wir gehen beide in die selbe Klasse. Als er hierher zog, erzählte ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit über die Monster High. Der 07.Tag im August Ich nahm einen Sargbeeren-Kuchen als Einzugsgeschenk mit und besuchte die Jekyll's bei ihrer Einweihungsparty - Jackson öffnete die Tür. Wow! Er ist schrecklich niedlich und wirklich süß. Ich hatte Fledermäuse im Bauch und einfach nur geistliche Verlangen mit ihm zu reden. Ich weiß zwar nicht was es ist, aber er hat irgendetwas mysteriöses an sich...und ich mag es! Der 15.Tag im August Clawdeen Wolf besuchte mich mich gestern. Wir wollten meinen Kleiderschrank nach alter Kleidung (veralterter Mode) durchsehen um sie zu sammeln und der Ghoul-Spende zu bringen. Außerdem konnte ich auch gleich einiges davon an Clawdeen weitergeben. Sie hat eine große Familie und ich habe eine fast 1600-jährige Klamottensammlung. Es would be selfish of me nicht mit meiner besten Freundin zu teilen. Clawdeen hat ein lot of pride though und so ich had to combine the two. After wir pulled out ein bunch, wir cranked the Musik und started trying outfits. Wir had such ein good time that es woke Vater up. What ein grump! Anyway, ich kann nicht believe chain mail was ever in style. Es ist so 15. Jahrhundert. Of course, Clawdeen looked fabulous in es. 17. August Jackson came over tonight to return mein pie plate. Vater got to the Tür bevor ich could und totally went all Transylvania on ihm. "Guten Abend. Vat kann ich tun für you?" ich was like "Oh, no!" aber then Jackson asked to borrow ein hammer 'cause er needed to drive ein stake into something. Es flustered mein Dad so much ich think er turned ein shade whiter. Then Jackson said "Gotcha!" und mein Dad regained his composure...barely. "Draculaura, you have ein visitor!" Later on, ich heard Vater muttering something about Jackson being more than er appears to be. Ich don't know about that, aber er ist sweet, funny, cute und not afraid of mein Vater. Perfekt! 23. August Ich went to The Maul mit Clawdeen Wolf heute to exchange some of the neuen Schulkleidung Vater got me. Wir met Mrs. Stein und ihr neue Tochter Frankie while wir were there. Frankie ist going to be in our Klasse at Monster High und ihr Mutter was taking ihr back-to-Schule shopping. Mrs. Stein ist really, really sweet, aber ihr fashion sense ist...well, not really current. Anyway, wir were able to rescue Frankie für ein couple hours und show ihr the best of what this century's fashions had to offer. Wir had ein great time und Frankie Stein ist definitely built für fashion. Ich think Clawdeen might have even been ein little jealous. Ich also suggested that Frankie should try out für the fearleading squad! Sie was really excited about that und ich think wir're all going to be great Freunde. 24. August Cleo de Nile was unhappy mit me because ich had to miss fearleading practice this morning. But Count Fabulous got another mothball und ich had to take ihm to the vet. Ich scolded ihm für being such ein pig, aber er looked so miserable, ich couldn't be mad at ihm für long. If er's not going to be ein vegetarian, er should at least stick to eating something smaller, like gnats oder mosquitoes. 25. August So mein Sweet 1600 Geburtstag ist coming up soon, which ich'm really looking forward to, aber es also means something ich am not looking forward to und that ist having The Talk mit mein Vater. Wir tun this jedes Jahr around mein Geburtstag und es usually bums me out für at least ein couple days. The Talk goes like this: "Draculaura, ich habe been extremely tolerant of your keeping daytime hours, your friendship mit that pack of mangy werewolves, und your insistence on being happy. But ich believe es ist imperative that you return to your roots und give up this ridiculous idea that ein vampire kann be ein vegetarian. Es ist unnatural, unmonsterlike und ich think es ist time you return to what you once were." Then er stands there mit his arms crossed, looking very serious. Ich used to get mad und tell ihm that es was mein life und ich could choose to live es however ich wanted to, which caused an even bigger fight, aber then ich started just giving ihm ein kiss on the cheek und eine große hug, which totally disarms ihm und er doesn't bring es up für another Jahr. mein Vater ist the most scary cool monster ever und ich know es's hard on ihm, aber being mein own monster makes me happy und ich'm never going back to the way ich used to be. 29. August Jackson Jekyll asked if ich wanted to go für ein walk mit ihm heute, which was totally creeperific until er asked me to bite ihm! Ich dachte er was just kidding, aber er was totally serious. When ich asked ihm warum, er said es was because er didn't want to be the only Mensch at Monster High und that if er were ein vampire, er would fit in und wir could hang out. Er was so sweet about es, aber ich told ihm warum ich became ein vegetarian und how that meant ich couldn't possibly bite ihm. Ich could tell er was disappointed, aber ich told ihm just because er was Mensch didn't mean er wouldn't fit in oder that wir couldn't hang out. That seemed to make ihm feel ein little better, aber ich don't think er's giving up on the idea of me biting ihm. 1. September Ich just finished working on ein newsletter für V.A.M.P., which stands für Vampires Advocating Meatless Protein. Ich put in some recipes, ein short story und some poetry. Ich think es's ein great organization, although ich'm the only member so far. Ich even gave ein copy to Vater, who circled some spelling errors und gave es back to me. Well, at least er read es close enough to find mistakes! 5. September Clawdeen Wolfs Familie immer hat an end of the Sommer boo-b-que und they immer invite me even though in the past, our families haven't immer gotten along, aber since Clawdeen und ich are, like, beste Monster Freundes für immer, ich immer get invited. Of course, they are all, like, total carnivores so ich usually bring mein own food. At least they don't tease me..too much...about the Tofu dogs und Veggie Burgers ich bring. Dieses Jahr ich invited Jackson Jekyll to go mit me und ich think er had ein good time, although Clawdeen hat ein really groß Familie und they kann be pretty rowdy when they're all together. 6. September As much fun as ich had at the cookout gestern, es was still ein sign that Sommer ist ending und Schule ist about to start. Ich mean, ich don't dislike Schule und ich love seeing all mein Freunde jeden Tag, aber there's nothing like summertime und the freedom of just being able to tun whatever ich want whenever ich want to. Kategorie:Basic Tagebücher Kategorie:Draculauras Tagebücher